A Thin Line
by Hellonearth123
Summary: The sequel to Probie Down, the team has a new member, Ziva David she has been assigned to NCIS as a liason officer and it's not long until she's dropped in the middle of a big case one that has ties with Tim's murder, can she prove that she didn't do it, whilst at the same time saving two missing NCIS Special Agents, The Race is on...a line will be crossed.
1. Blame

_Well hello there, as you can see...this is the first chapter in my sequel to 'Probie Down' it's a fairly long chapter, and i shall be working on Chapter two either tonight or tomorrow...anyway enjoy the chapter! and remember your reviews are the Tomato...to my ketchup!...or something like that._

The team still couldn't believe it, how the director of NCIS could just replace Tim as quickly as that, and the fact that she was a member of Mossad just made it worse, Ziva looked at the other three members who had by now stopped stareing at her and resumed there work, She frowned and stood up walking over to Tony's desk "Are your team always like this?" She said trying to lighten the mood slightly, Tony was having none of it he looked up and stared at her "Ok...firstly they are not my team they are my partners, It's Gibbs's team" He pointed over to Gibbs, Ziva glanced over her shoulder and nodded returning her gaze to Tony who continued speaking "And second...one of our agents just died so excuse me if we are not throwing a 'Welcome' party right now" At this Kate just had to chuckle, Ziva focused her stare onto Kate and walked over to her, Kate sighed "Yes?" She said "Can i help you with something or do you just want to find another reason to kill another one of our people" She said angrily, Ziva was shocked, but didn't shy away from the convosation "Ok..i didn't kill him" Kate scoffed "Yeah...like i haven't heard that one before" She said typing at her computer again.

Gibbs looked up from his work and stared at his newest team member and Kate, fighting each other well not literally but he could picture it happening if he didn't step in soon, sighing he stood up and glared at Kate "Kate!" He motioned for her to come to his desk, Tony looked up with a frown on his face "You to DiNozzo" Gibbs added once again using his hands to motion him to move towards his desk, Tony nodded and quickly made his way over to Gibbs's desk. noticing that his face had a dead serious expression plastered onto it, Kate and Tony looked at each other gulped and then looked back to Gibbs.

Gibbs drew in a deep breath and began talking finally "I know what you two are doing" He said pointing to them as he spoke, Tony looked at Kate and shrugged "Care to enlighten us Gibbs?" Kate asked a small smile on her face "Wipe that damn smile from your face" The smile quickly dropped, Ziva who was overlooking the convosation stood on her tip toes trying to see Gibbs's lips so she could see what he was saying, Gibbs looked at Ziva and then back to the two agents stood infront of him "You think that just because you pin the blame onto someone that the hurt, the pain is just going to go away?" Tony opened his mouth to answer but Gibbs quickly cut in "It was a retorical question DiNozzo!" He quickly nodded "Ahh..i see boss...please continue" Gibbs shook his head and continued "Newsflash..those feelings that you have aren't going to just vanish because you managed to find someone to blame them on, sure you might make yourself feel a bit better but the effect..will wear of sooner or later" He looked down whilst saying this, both Tony and Kate knew that Gibbs was speaking from a past experience, but none decided to ask him about it.

When Gibbs finally raised his head again the agents gaze returned to his "And yeah..i know she's mossad..but she's with us now...and if she even dares to try and pull anything i'll kick her out of her so fast that she'll think she's still inside the building" Gibbs said looking over Kate's shouldert to Ziva, Tony and Kate chuckled at the thought and nodded both turning around to face Ziva who looked up "We are sorry, Ziva" They both said at the same time, these words brought a smile to Ziva's face "it's ok.." Gibbs pointed to Ziva and then to McGee's old desk "Welcome to the team, Ziva..." He said looking at his computer screen.


	2. An Unfriendly Welcome

_Here it is people chapter two to this sequel!, Now at the moment i'm thinking of making this another ten chapter story, but i'm still undecided,anyway whilst i make a decison you enjoy reading this chapter, and remember please review!_

Over the next few hours Gibbs and Kate had warmed to Ziva quicker than they had expected to, Tony on the other hand hung back, he was being cautious, Ziva who had finally stopped gossiping with Kate noticed Tony working, she knew from her few hours of being at NCIS that Tony wasn't the sort of person to be working when a convosation is happening right next to him, she walked over to his desk and rested a hand onto his computer, Tony looked up "I'm trying to work..." He said taking her hand off the computer and resting it gently onto the desk. Ziva tutted "Tony...what is wrong..you seem..." Tony stopped working and looked up at her "Seem what Ziva?" He asked a slight anger in his voice, Ziva took her hand of the desk and rested it onto her hip "Unhappy.." she said finishing her earlier sentance, Tony scoffed "Yeah...i wonder why that could be" He said looking directly at Ziva "Boss...i'm gonna see how Abby's doing with the DNA i gave her" Gibbs nodded "Take Ziva down with you.." Tony rolled his eyes "Yes, boss" He motioned for her to follow him which she did slowly and finally they both entered the lift.

Pressing a button Tony watched as the elevator doors closed and tried to pay no attension to Ziva, his mind was going crazy, so many thoughts were running through it that he didn't know where to begin, he gave Ziva a slight glance, and noticed she had a sly smile on her face, Tony was confused had he done something to her without knowing it, he shrugged and stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened. Ziva followed close behind and soon enough they were in Abby's lab her usual loud, heavy music was playing, which would indicate that she was back to her old self again, Tony smiled and looked around trying to find her "Abby!" He shouted, "Over here!" came the reply, Tony noticed that she was sat on the floor her legs crossed "Er..." Abby smirked "I'm doing Yoga Tony..." Tony stared at her "To this music?" He asked covering his ears slightly, she chuckled and nodded "Yeah!" came her reply, Tony shrugged "Can you turn it down...i need to..." but before he could finish Abby finished for him "Get a update as to when the DNA results will be finished?" She asked sweetly, Tony grinned "You read my mind Abbs" She nodded "As i said to Gibbs..it's going to be at least 24 hours until i can get a postive identification on whose blood this is" Ziva gazed around the lab in awe "This is a lot of high teck stuff.." She said putting a hand out to touch one of the machines only to have it slapped away by Abby.

Ziva rubbed her hand and narrowed her eyes at Abby, "Tony...who is this?" Abby said pointing to Ziva. Tony looked from Ziva to Abby "Er...this is Ziva...Ziva David she is..." Abby's gaze turned to Ziva who was standing with her hand out, she choose to ignore the handshake "She's Timmy's replacement?" She asked he voice raising slightly, All Tony could do was nod "Timmy?" Ziva repeated confused, Abby rolled her eyes "It's a name i gave McGee...you know his first name was Tim...so...but of course you know because you killed him didn't you?" Ziva was hurt, everyone was accusing her of killing McGee, Tony stepped inbetwen Abby and Ziva "Abby...we don't know that for sure" He said looking down "Wow...your sticking up for her, what do you fancy her or something?" Tony shook his head "No..it's just.." He was again beaten to it "She's Mossad Tony...a trained killer!" She exclaimed, Ziva had heard enough she turned away from them and walked out the lab, Tony gazed back at Ziva and then at Abby, "Nice work Abbs..." He said walking out of the lab to meet her. From hearing his word Abby felt bad..really bad, she hadn't meant what she said her emotions had got the better of her and she accidently blurted it out, she hoped that she hadn't totally messed things up between herself and Ziva, sighing she decided to get back to work


	3. Saying Sorry

_Hey...so finally this is chapter three...i finally got round to doing it, i was going to do it yesterday but i was sick, to the point where i proberly nearly died, but enough about me, please enjoy and review!_

Abby still felt bad, she knew deep down that Ziva didn't kill Tim but she couldn't help it, she had to blame someone, on the hindsight though blaming Ziva did make her feel a bit better, a short lived victory because now, she felt worse, Abby was pacing up and down her lab flicking switches on different machines and every once in a while stopping to look inside them, Abby frowned at one paticular machine "Why is this one on, i haven't turned it on...not ever?" She shrugged and turned it off, the machine made a strange banging noise and shut down completely.

After another couple of minutes had passed Tony and Ziva walked into the lab , Tony had spent the last half hour trying to calm things down, and apologising about Abby's behaviour, Ziva understood everything, and kept saying to Tony that she had been there herself but when Tony pressed her for information she either dropped the subject or changed it all together, both Ziva and Abby stood a couple of feet apart, Ziva wasn't looking at Abby's face she was looking anywhere but her face. Abby moved closer to her which attracted Ziva's attention. Abby was the first to break the eerie silence "I'm sorry Ziva" she exclaimed "It's just...i lost a really really good friend, and i haven't got over it properly and when i saw you and heard the words replacement i flipped and...and" She stopped for a deep breath, Tony placed a hand onto Abby's shoulder to calm her down, she nodded at Tony and looked at Ziva.

Ziva was stunned at how anyone could talk so fast and high pitched in just one sentance "It's ok Abby..." She said simply "It's ok" Ziva said a small smile creeping onto her face, Abby's face lit up as she pulled Ziva into a bonecrushing hug "This hug, will be the first of many!" She said happily, Ziva was slightly winded but was still able to speak "I hope to expect many, many more" Tony meanwhile had slipped out of the lab a huge grin on his face "Oh...yeah, Anthony DiNozzo does it again!" He said thought outloud.


	4. Another Woman

_Now then...it's been a while since i last updated this story and i aplogise i've just had a bad case of 'Writer's Block' and haven't been able to think of anything!, But now that's over hurray!, anyway this is chapter four...i bet your wondering who Tony's other woman is going to be...Heh..well stay tuned people because you may find out later on in the story! _

Over the past few days the groups relationship with Ziva grew and grew, Tony and Kate would chat to Ziva almost all the time, and Gibbs occasionally joined the convosation, one paticular talk though which really left Tony speechless was on a bright sunny afternoon, Tony and Ziva were chatting about different movies that they may or may not have wanted to see, Kate had not yet arrived and Tony kept checking the elevator every time the doors opened hopeing to see Kate step out of them, At this Ziva raised a eyebrow."This Kate...must be a real special girl" She said outloud, Tony looked at her and nodded "Yeah she is" He said nodding his head rather quickly, a sly grin spread across Ziva's features the sort of grin which Tony knew was going to cause trouble.

Ziva stood up pushing her chair in and brushed the crumbs of a sandwhich away from her top, she walked over to Tony whose gaze was still fixed onto the elevator , Ziva grin only widdened "You should ask her out" She suggested, Tony jumped, tore his eyes away from the elevator and layed them onto Ziva "Me...ask Kate out...HA!" He said laughing sarcastically. Ziva frowned "Why not?, you obviously like her i mean you've been stareing at that elevator since i came in which was..." She stopped speaking a moment and checked her watch "A good 50 minutes ago" She said bringing her wrist away from her face and letting it drop down like a stone.

Tony scoffed and gave another sarcastic laugh "Stop laughing like that or i'll kill you...with this paperclip!" She warned showing him a paperclip, the sight of it making Tony laugh this time for real "I'm not joking DiNozzo!" She said putting her hands on her hips, "Sorry, Ziva" He said taking deep breaths just to calm himself down, "Anyway i have eyes on another woman right now" This time it was turn for Ziva to scoff "Huh...yeah right" She turned away and began walking back to her desk, Tony's eyes followed her and kept on following her unil his gaze was broken by Gibbs slapping him on the back of the head "Gawp in your own time...DiNozzo" He said walking to his desk his coffee in one hand and his mobile in the other.


	5. Shots Fired

_Oh my...i haven't updated this story in so long and for that i must apologise it's just been REALLY crazy over here, but anyway here it is Chapter Five...enjoy!_

Gibbs had been typing now for little over an hour he hadn't lifted his eyes up from his keyboard, which the other team-members thought was going to combust at any second, Tony looked at Ziva who was sat stareing at Kate, and she was stareing at Gibbs finally the silence was broken by Kate clearing her throat instantly attracting the attention of Gibbs "Something wrong with your throat...Agent Todd?" He said finally breaking his gaze to look at Kate. She shuddered under the famous 'Gibbs Stare' and cleared her throat again "Err...it's just that you have been typing on your keyboard for well over an hour now and haven't spoken to anyone since you headslapped DiNozzo" She stopped looked over to Tony and smirked, Tony frowned and pointed back at Gibbs, she nodded and turned her gaze to focus on Gibbs's "Is this going somewhere...Kate?" Gibbs said looking between Tony and Kate, she nodded and continued speaking "We were...or rather i were wondering what you were doing..." She said leaning over the the wall around her desk to gaze at Gibbs's computer screen, it looked like an email, but who it was addressed to was a mystery.

"It's an email i got from a old friend, linking me to a cold case, i just wanted to reply to his message, got a problem with that Kate?" He said in a unusually cold fashion, at which both Tony and Ziva raised there eyebrows at "Anything we can help with, Boss?" Tony chimed in, Gibbs's gaze broke from Kate's and fixed onto Tony "No, thanks DiNozzo...besides you still gotta get that case report on McGee's..." He froze he wanted to say 'Murder' but couldn't it was like something was stopping him "Murder..." Ziva finished Gibbs's sentance and flashed a look that said 'Better back off' Tony immediatly understood "Ok, Boss...i'll get to it right now.." He placed himself back into the chair and began typing.

It was then that Kate recieved a phone call from a fellow agent, she quickly pressed the phone to her ear and spoke "Special Agent Todd...what is it?" The males voice was very deep and he was clearly out of breath "Shots...fired..." He said his breathing seeming to get heavier "Agent Peterson...where are you?" Gibbs lifted his head and looked at Kate, The phone line crackled for a couple of seconds then cut off all together "Agent Peterson..hold on we are coming!" She said into the phone.

"McGee, track that call" Gibbs said freezing once again, he was so used to saying that, the others stared at him "I..i mean DiNozzo...you track that call find Peterson" Gibbs picked himself up from the chair and headed out of the bullpen and up the stairs towards the directors office. Kate and Ziva stared at each other and then turned their attention to Tony who had stopped typing and began writing an address down "Ok...222 Townsend Road" The other two looked at him "Well...what are we waiting for...Go Go Go!" He said grabbing his gear with Kate following suit and Ziva not long after "Let's catch us some bad guys" Tony said smirking, the others groaned and stepped with him into the elevator.


	6. The Mystery of The Missing Agent

_Now then, it has been quite a while since i last updated 'A Thin Line' but i've had terrible writers block!, but now i've gotten over it yay for me so here it is finally Chapter Six. Oh and also be on the look out for the NCIS series i'm starting very very soon...it's gonna be a belter you'll see!_

Ziva, Tony and Kate arrived on location in record time, only because they made the mistake of letting Ziva drive, they both regretted it as soon as the stepped out the car "Oh, come on my driving wasn't that bad" She said drawing her weapon, Kate grinned at Tony "Aw, whats the matter DiNozzo, can't handle her skills?" She winked at him and drew her own weapon "Well, yes that's partly-" His sentance was cut short when a burst of machine gun fire sounded inside the house, Tony pointed to the door "You two, take the front door, i'll circle around back" He said finally drawing his own weapon, the two women nodded at him and jogged towards the aged blue door, Kate stood on the left side, Ziva on the right, now all they could do was wait for the right time to enter.

Tony was already at the back, passing childrens bikes and spacehoppers, he even found a old slipper which he thought was a bit odd, but nevertheless he continued his jog, until he finally got to the back door, it was just as aged as the front door but instead of it being painted blue it was painted red, the paint was peeling off, Tony frowned at the door "Whoever painted these doors must have been drunk at the time!" He exclaimed forgetting that neither Kate, or Ziva was beside him "Oh yeah.." He said slapping himself on the back of the head, he took a step back and in a similar fashion to an American Footballer knocked the door flying open.

Having heard the back door open and crash against the wall, Ziva nodded at Kate, who smiled and shot the lock on the door, Ziva kicked it open and both Mossad and Agent rushed in side by side. They noticed that the gunfire had stopped but that didn't always mean it was safe, Tony quickly met up with them in the living room, it was like a warzone there was scatterings of blood, broken glass and flipped over tabled, bullet holes filled almost an entire wall, but strangely there were no bodies, Tony frowned "Ok...this place got lit up like a christmas tree...where's the bodies?" He glancing around him, Ziva who had wondered into the nearby kitchen shouted "Tony, Kate!...in here!" She said looking at the ground, both agents rushed in "What is it-" Kate stopped when she saw the body. "Agent Patterson.." Tony said looking down, he banged his hand against a cupboard and stared at something "This is the last death, i swear to...holy heaven and everything else that this is the last death!" He said looking up as he spoke "Tony, can't prevent people dieing" Kate said soothingly, to which Tony responded "Yeah, well...i can try!" And with that he exited the kitchen via the back door.

Kate frowned "Wait a minute, wanna hear something funny?" Tony looked back at Kate and sighed "Go on." He motioned "Why is Agent Patterson here when i was contacted by Agent Peterson?" both Tony and Ziva thought for a second "Maybe he got made?..." Ziva suggested, Tony shook his head "No..Tom wouldn't get made he's to good a agent..something else must have happened" Kate glanced from Ziva to Tony and then back to Tony "Now then this is a mystery.." Tony said looking at his phone.


	7. Friends Help Friends

_So finally, after a long while (Sorta) here is Chapter Seven, hope you enjoy it and remember to leave your reviews! _

Once they had collected all of the evidence they needed one of them, Tony, went out and stored it safely in the boot of the vehicle, he then smiled and walked back inside the house. standing in the doorway that seperated the kitchen from the hallway, Kate was standing with her back against one of the cupboards and Ziva was gazing at a photo of the former NCIS agent "He had a daughter" She said outloud "Yeah, Holly they called her..." Tony said before trailing off, Kate looked at him with puppy dog eyes and patted his shoulder affectionatly, at this Tony smiled and gave her a friendly nod.

"I take it that you and Special Agent Patterson were close, Tony?" Ziva asked using one of the fridge magnets to hold the photo in place, Tony nodded once again "Yeah, me and Tom were..buddies back in the day" He said in a sort of far off voice, Kate smiled and Ziva frowned "Back in the day?, what are you 70 years old?" She joked, Tony chuckled and shook his head "Ziva, i'm shocked that you think i'm 70 with a body like this!" He motioned to his entire body "Oh of course how foolish of me more like-" She was cut short by Kate "700".

To Tony's surprise Kate had managed to vanish from the side of him and now stood side by side with Ziva "Ah...so that's how it's going to be is it Kate?" He said shaking his head "I thought you were better than that. His mouth curled ever so slightly into a grin. Kate shook her head "We had better call Gibbs down here" She said glancing over to the body, both Tony and Ziva nodded in agreement "Good Katie" Tony said mockingly but with a half smile on his face, Kate scowled at him and flipped her phone out of her pocket, she had Gibbs on speed dial so all she needed to do was press one button, she did so and put the phone up to her ear.

"Yeah, Gibbs" He answered in his usual voice, Kate cleared her throat and walked into the living room "Gibbs it's Kate, get down here we got a body, get Ducky too" She said walking back and forth, from one window to the other "On my way" Gibbs finally said before hanging up the phone.


	8. The List

_Because you are all such awesome people, i have decided to upload two chapters today! yay for you, and me! this story is going to be finished soon, buuuut...i was thinking i might if it's popular enough make a another couple of stories, a series if you want to call it that of NCIS might just manage to squeeze some romance in there as well...maybe...anyway ENJOY!_

Gibbs arrived soon after Kate had finished the phonecall, with Ducky right on his tail, they both stopped outside the appropriate house and both got out of their appropriate vehicles and met each other near the mail box "So..." Ducky began, Gibbs had turned his attention from the mailbox to Ducky "So, what Duck?" He asked crossing his arms and frowning slightly, Ducky sighed and motioned for Gibbs to walk with him which he did "Jethro, this isn't your fault you didn't even know about it until you got the phonecall" At this Gibbs stopped and stared Ducky right in the eye "Yeah, i know Duck i'll have to add it to the list when i get home" Gibbs continued on down the path, Ducky put a hand on his shoulder stopping him mid- stride "Your list" He asked totally confused, Gibbs frowned and crossed his arms again "Yeah..." He said as if he was suppost to know about the list "It's a list of Agent's familes who i have let down" and with that he continued on down the path "Oh, Jethro" He said shaking his head, and following him.

Once Gibbs had entered the house he immediatly searched for his team, it didn't take long for him to find them all stood in the kitchen where the victim was "What have we got DiNozzo" He pointed to him, Tony looked into his boss's eyes "Well boss, me and Ziva collected all forensic evidence that we could see, and have put in inside our vehicle, whilst we were doing that, Kate took pictures" Tony motioned to Kate, who waved a camera at Gibbs.

"From what we can see Gibbs, there were at least three other people inside this house, judging from the spray of bullets on the walls, we are looking for people who have never fired a weapon before in there lives" Ziva said turning her attention from the body to meet Gibbs's gaze "Yeah...or it could have been one person with an automatic" Gibbs replied almost as quick as lightning strikes. "Come to think of it i did hear machine gun rounds being shot" Tony said thoughtfully, Gibbs immediatly head slapped Tony "And you were planning on telling me this when, DiNozzo?.

Tony rubbed the back of his head "Well i just thought that we could wait until we get back to the lab so Abby can anazlise the rounds, before being absolutely sure that these bullets were fired by a Machine Gun" He said in a 'Matter- of- factly voice' , for once Gibbs gave him a smile "Good boy" He said looking at the other two "Right, you three back to NCIS dig up any information on the victim, and whilst your on it, dig up any and all information on our MISSING agent" He exclaimed the word missing louder than the other agents "On it now boss!" They all chimed and jogged out of the house.

Gibbs sighed and watched Ducky examine the body. "Jethro...we'll find the agent...we'll get the person who did this" Ducky said looking up from the body, Gibbs began walking towards the front entrance of the house "Yeah, we better" He said over his shoulder as he left, Ducky sighed and continued working, with only his assistant Jimmy for company.


	9. The Phonecall

_Ok now i deserve to be shot and buried in a chest under the sea!, i haven't updated this story for AGES, and all i can say is i'm sorry!, hopefulyl Chapter Nine will keep you occupied for the Finale which is chapter 10 of 'A Thin Line' _

The Team arrived in record time and were almost immediately sat at their desks typing away, in fact they were so engrossed with the work they were doing they didn't even notice Gibbs walk in and sit at his desk, a quick glance up from Tony and the all too familiar smile etched onto his face "Hey boss, didn't see you their" He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, Gibbs gave Tony a hard stare and then looked back down to his keyboard "Doesn't matter DiNozzo, what matters is for once you were actually working" He said a small grin forming onto his face, both Kate and Ziva were trying their hardest not to break out into uncontrollable laughter "Oh come on now girls…this is a working environment, and your sat their giggling like schoolgirls?" Tony said crossing his arms, the laughter quickly died down "They have a right to laugh DiNozzo, they are humans" Gibbs said, by now he had stopped typing and had started going through some old case notes from a cold case.

"Yeah I know th-"Tony's sentence was stopped by Gibbs putting a finger to his own mouth signalling for him to shut up "I liked it better when you were working, DiNozzo let's try and keep it that way please" Tony mumbled something under his breath but when Gibbs asked him what he had said he shrugged his shoulders and continued typing.

The silence continued for another 20 minutes by now Tony had managed to scrape together a decent profile of both the missing agents, Ziva had narrowed down a list of people who she suspected wanted him 'Gone' and Kate had narrowed the addresses of the people in question, Gibbs was still going through the cold case every once in a while he would glance up and smile at his agents, then look back down and stare at the poorly wrote case notes, the agent who wrote this couldn't have been that good of a writer because simple words were spelt incorrectly, and this didn't happen just once but consistently throughout the whole 10 pages of case notes, almost as if the person was in a rush to finish the case, or at least bury it, Gibbs reverie was interrupted by the ringing of Tony's mobile, he watched as Tony grabbed his phone and answered it with his usual "Special Agent DiNozzo here" Gibbs watched the phone call carefully.

The voice on the other end of the phone was cold, almost icily cold if it had been any colder then poor Tony would have been a human ice cube "We have your Agents" The Voice said, Tony raised his eyebrow and signalled for Kate to trace the call, she nodded and began typing on the computer "We?" Tony asked in a slightly confused voice "Who's we?" The Voice gave a hearty chuckle and spoke again "What…me tell you who we are and have you and your group of agents gather Intel on us? No thank you" Tony sat down and fiddled with his pen "They have wives and kids how the hell could you stand to torture someone who could lose so much!" He said raising his voice "Who said anything about torture….I think what you are doing is 'Jumping the gun'…yes that's how you American's say it...Isn't it?" Tony could now tell that the voice was a foreign one "Goodbye, Agent DiNozzo" and with that the line went dead.

"Please tell me you got the location of these scum bags?" Tony said walking over to Kate's desk, she had a huge grin on her face "Oh yes..." when Gibbs heard this he grabbed his own gear, Grab your gear. Let's go rescue our agents" He said whilst striding purposefully towards the elevator doors


	10. Mission Accomplished

_So..here it is the finale to 'A Thin Line!' Oh man, oh man i never ever thought i'd get this finished but here it is! and guess what i have many more stories planned for you lucky lot, because i'm turning this into a series (Or season) so this is going to be season one Episode two!, expect something...REALLY different next episode (If your nice i MAY give you a teaser to a bit of the story) Anyways thank you and enjoy!_

The agents arrived at an abandoned warehouse on the outer edges of Washington DC, the sun was just beginning to dip behind the horizon and the cars were beginning to pool in almost every major city highway, the sounds of honking cars and smell of petrol hung in the air, all four agents drew their weapons and stopped just a few short feet of the massive warehouse doors, Tony eyed Gibbs suspiciously "What's the plan boss? He asked fiddling with his weapon, Gibbs thought for a moment, the group watched as they saw the cogs in their bosses mind begin to leap to life "DiNozzo, take Ziva go around and find a side entrance that way you can surprise them if this turns nasty" Tony nodded "On it boss" He nodded at Ziva and the two of them went jogging around the side of the warehouse. Leaving Gibbs and Kate to tackle the front entrance "What if they are dead Gibbs?" Kate asked with a mournful voice as she positioned herself beside one of the doors. "Kate, if they are dead that just gives us all the more reason to kill the people who did that to them…" Kate looked down, her eyes searching the ground in the hope she would find an answer their "Hey." Kate was snapped out of her trance and locked eyes with Gibbs "Don't mourn yet Kate, they are strong agents…" At this Kate smiled and gave him a nod "Ready?" She said simply, Gibbs gave a nod and headed into the warehouse.

Almost immediately as they entered the warehouse the sound of gun shots could be heard "NC-" Kate began, Gibbs shook his head "They aren't going to care, Kate just shoot!" He peered above a box and shot his weapon twice bringing one of the five people tumbling to the ground. At the other end of the warehouse Tony and Ziva had just breached through a door, killing two in the process "Oh hoho…yes. Terminator style baby!" Tony smirked pumping his fist high into the air "Termin…whator?" Ziva asked a clueless expression quickly forming on her face; Tony frowned and shook his head "Doesn't matter just return fire we got to help Kate and Gibbs!" He ordered whilst bringing his weapon and using it to easily bring one of the hostage takers falling to the floor.

The fire fight continued for at least 10 more minutes, before the last of the shooters was silenced, Gibbs and Kate met Tony and Ziva in the middle of the warehouse "You two ok?" Gibbs said nodding to the both of them; they both looked at each other smiled and nodded "Yes, boss!" they both said happily "Let's go find our boys!" Kate said sprinting up to a room, the team quickly following them

_4 hours later_

The team could finally rest they had rescued their fellow NCIS Agents, Tony had his feet up on the desk his arms behind his head and was leaning back with a thoughtful look on his face "So Probie?" He said his gaze turning to Ziva's desk, she mumbled something under her breath and looked up to meet his gaze "yes Tony?" Tony sensed a slight annoyance in her voice, much to his amusement "How do you think your first case went?" He asked, causing Gibbs to look up from his desk, Ziva brought a pen to her lips and lightly bit the end of it "I would have to say it has been mayhem, carnage and…a lot of shooting" Kate nodded as did Tony. "But…" She continued smiling over at Gibbs "This is the sort of thing I excel at, so don't expect me to be leaving any time soon" She added with a playful wink, Gibbs nodded "Wouldn't have it any other way Ziva."


End file.
